Beyblade Fighting Tournament
Beyblade Fighting Tournament (ベイブレードFIGHTING TOURNAMENT, Beiburēdo Faitingu Tōnamento) was the second video game released. It was released on August 11, 2000 in Japan. Gameplay This game was more closer to the final beyblade product then Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade had been and yet still has a few final ideas held within it. The standard game play involves visiting locations and the player fights their way through tornements to advance to the next stage of the game. As each tornement was won, more parts and bit-beasts are made able to be bought from the games shop. Max, Rei, Kai and Tyson were the final champions of each respective tournament. The player also was challenged by Jin. thumb|right|a bit chip showing the code for the game to unlock the bit beast in the game The player could only start with one of 4 arch-types, "Dragoon", "Draciel", "Dranzer" and "Driger". Intially by default the player could only choose Dragoons, although codes were released in magazines to acess the other arch-types (due to a misprint, the Draciel and Dranzer codes were later reprinted in correct form on the games website). The codes to unlock the players archetypes are; 5656 (Dragon, also the default), 4622 (Driger), 1137 (Draciel), 9520 (Dranzer). Jin's bit archetype also was dependant on what the player select, for example he used Metal Dranzer if the player was using the Dranzer archetype. Each bit was released in the shop as part of a series, such as "Kid" (Kid Dragon, Kid Dranzer , etc), "Knight" (Knight Driger, Knight Dranzer, etc), "Nightmare" (Nightmare Driger, Nightmare Dragoon, etc) two at a time.The first bit players begin with is based on the "Kid" series, thus the players begins with either "Kid Dragoon", "Kid Driger", "Kid Draciel" or "Kid Dranzer". Each series of bits had a different strength and the price to purchase them grew with the strength of the series it was from, for example "Knight series" bits were weaker then "Nightmare series" bits. In total there are 36 bits to collect in the game, spread across 9 different series. As well as the code to choose the archtype the player began with, Japanese versions of the later Initial System and Spin Gear System beyblades released in the year 2000 also carried a code on their bits. This was so players could unlock that particular bit in the game in the shop. For example, the "Driger" bit featured the code "GER4" on its bit. Whether it was an error or intentional, the Beyblades were often featured with the code in commerical outlets and magazines, so it was possible to obtain the codes without buying a single beyblade. Within each match, however, aside from the launch the player had virtually no control on the beyblade once it was in the arena.This meant the player was forced to upgrade their bits and beyblades throughout the game to increase the chance of success versus failure as the game was mostly luck based, especially in later tournament stages. Notes Due to the style of the game, players who can't speak Japanese need to figure out how to customise Beyblades as this is the only way to increase the odds in one's favour. At their core, each series tends to follow its arch typing, so most Dragoons follow the heavy favouring for attack for example, so Beyblade parts normally suit the bits preferred archtype style. Once you figure this out, the game pretty much is basic and has no RPG elements. The mechanics are simply you power up the launcher, release the Beyblade and basically watch the fight. The game is simple and has little complexity to it since it was based on the actual Beyblade toy itself. The code unlocking system is a little bit more difficult to do as many codes are long lost. Trivia *Kenny, Max and Ray make their first video game appearances, while Kai, Tyson and Hiro (as Jin) make their second. *Like with the Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade, a number of bit-beasts were featured on offical beyblades. Some Beyblades were not named after their bits, particularly in the Initial System era. **"Wing defender" for example features the "Nightmare series" Draciel "Nightmare Draciel" while "Wing Attacker" featured the "Knight series" Dragoon "Knight Dragoon". **"Sparkling Attacker" featured the "Thunder series" dragon "Thunder Dragoon". **Jin's "Metal series" Dragoon "Metal Dragoon" was featured on Bearing Stinger. **English versions of the Beyblades featuring the games bits tended not to include their codes. *Also, up until 2003, beyblades would have a random second bit released with each toy, the random bit was often one of the bit-beasts from this game (Knight Dranzer was one of the most common ones). *Outside of the normal Driger, Dragon, Dranzer and Draciel bits, only Master Dragoon, Frostic Dranzer, Metal Driger were actually used in the manga or anime storylines. *During the early 2000's, fake beyblades often carried bit-beasts from this game, though Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade also saw some of its bits featured on fakes, this game was more likely to see its bits released on the fakes. *The bit from Ultimate Frostic Dranzer returns as a "Frost series" bit "Frost Dranzer", and is joined by Frost Drgier, Frost Dragoon and Frost Draciel. Spin Dragon also re-appears in his own series. *Once again, this game features some concepts and ideas that were later abandoned within the Beyblade franchise, though many ideas were continued on within the manga and anime. Calls backs to this stage of the franchise were still being made as late as Beyblade: G-Revolution, when Jin entered with Metal Driger. **Despite being able to use all 4 of the Metal series bits, Jin of the Gale is only with Metal Driger in the final series and Metal Dragoon, Metal Dranzer and Metal Draciel are never seen in use by him. This is the only time he is featured using all 4 of the metal series bits. **"Nightmare Dragoon" was reused as the main villain of Beyblade Battle Saint Lolita. *The manga changed to match this game much more and the events of the Japanese tournament featuring Rei, Max, Kai and Tyson tied in with the game. *While the Manga called itself "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade", the game did not carry this name. This is because at this stage all developments tied to Beyblade were independent under the name of "Beyblade". Thus though the game uses the same characters as the manga, it is not tied in with it. External Links *homepage Category:Video Games Category:First Generation